


Programming

by marvellatte



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellatte/pseuds/marvellatte
Summary: Skye reveals what happened to Ward in real life to Framework!Ward and wrestles with the question; Can Skye love Grant Ward again?





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy tried to hold back her giggles as Ward laughed.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m serious,” They sat on two couches across from each other, two open beers on the wooden table between them. “You couldn’t stand me because I was this quirky hacker groupie thing,” She chuckled at how she described herself. “You were so stiff, all I wanted to do was see you smile for longer than 4 seconds.”

She told him a lot about who he was in the real world, including him being a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D.. But now that all the ugly details had been said, they decided to share more light-hearted things about their incredibly contrasting worlds. Daisy looked up at Grant, who was sitting back and looking at her with this smile that she wanted to stare at forever. She felt her cheeks get warm.

“I like Daisy.”

“You should go back to calling me Skye. It’s weird hearing you call me Daisy.”

“Did I not call you Daisy in real life?” “Well no, I took the name Daisy after you d-” Her face fell, almost as fast as she felt her heart sink down her body.

Ward’s smile faded. “After I what?”

It was the one detail she didn’t want to tell him. She hated to be the one to keep secrets, but she told herself it’d be better for him to not know, that it wasn’t important. Even though she knew she was lying to herself, she decided not to tell him. Until now.

The words didn’t come out as quickly as she hoped. They sat in the back of her throat, and they made her feel like she was choking. The truth was suffocating her, and all she wanted was to breathe.

Ward got up and sat next to her. “Skye?” All that she could was think was, “ _Don’t you dare look at him. Don’t look into his eyes. Don’t do it_.” But as she thought this, she felt his hand fall on top of hers. His touch put a warm sensation that ran through her body, picking up her heart that sat motionless at her feet, and carrying it back to her chest so it could beat faster than it had.

She turned her head to look at him. “You died.” The two words finally came out of her mouth. “Coulson crushed your chest.” Ward sat, reactionless, his hand still holding hers.

“Oh.”

There was a pause. Daisy wanted to shatter the silence.

“What did you guys do?”

“We left your body and we went home.”

Ward broke their eye contact, took his hand off hers, and stood. “But Ward…”

“So, what, I meant nothing to you?”

“I…” She tried.

“ _Be honest_.” She fell silent. She had that choking feeling again. But this time is was only one word.

_Yes_. A tear fell down her face. “Ward,” Her voice cracked as she said his name.

He scoffed, nodding slowly. “You know what Daisy? You said we’re real, but before two days ago you wanted to destroy me. Real?...

 

“We’re just programming.”


	2. Chapter 2

Skye didn’t see Ward for the rest of that day, and she’d come to the conclusion that he was ignoring her. She walked up and down the long main hallway that night in an attempt to try and clear her mind, which she was failing pathetically at. So she decided to go into one of the bedrooms, burying her hands in her face. After a minute, there was a knock on the door. Hopeful it was Ward, she opened it.

Instead, it was Jemma. Skye smiled anyway. She was happy to see Jemma too. “Hey,” Skye said. “Come in.” The two sat on the bed, and Skye took a deep sigh, staring at her thighs.

“Is everything alright?” Jemma asked her, and when Skye responded with a scoff, Jemma said “Well that’s a ridiculous question, isn’t it.”

Skye looked up at Jemma. “I talked to Ward.”

Jemma made a face. “Ugh. Why?”

“Well we were sharing stories about our lives and I told him that he was dead in the real world.”

“Did you mention how disgusting of a person he is?” “Was,” Skye corrected her. “This isn’t the same Grant Ward anymore, he’s good.”

“That’s we thought,” Jemma muttered to herself.

“No, that’s what we know now!” Skye protested.

“He’s putting his life on the line for me!”

“Since when are you pro-Ward again?” Jemma argued, standing up.

“Since we came here. He’s done nothing but protect me!” Skye stood up to match Jemma's level.

“This isn’t real!” Jemma yelled at her. “This is all a simulation! Ward will never be who he is here! He is a Nazi and a killer!”

“So what the hell are we, Jemma?!” Skye yelled back. “We all have blood on our hands, we’ve all killed! What, is it not murder if the good guys do it?!”

Jemma sat back down, stunned. She was silent for a minute before she finally spoke. “I’m going to talk to Mace about our plan.” She said, her voice cracking.

Skye didn’t stop her, and after Jemma left, she buried her face into the bed, not knowing what to feel. All these emotions came flooding into her mind, refusing to let her think about anything else.

She was angry.

She was confused.

She was sad.

And at the same time, she was falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye woke up suddenly the next day. She showered and found some clothes to change into. From there she went to the exercise room.

Of course, Ward was there, knocking the wind out of a punching bag. She stood there and watched him for a second before she said “What’d that bag ever do to you?”

Grant threw his fists into it a couple more times before he turned around, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. He looked her up and down before he turned back around and continued punching.

Skye sighed, walking up to the bag and holding it. “Ward, we have to talk at some point.”

“We tried that, didn’t work.”

When she was about to give up and leave, an idea popped in her head. “Your punches are getting weaker. You need a bit of a twist in your wrists to really drill them into the bag.”

Grant stopped, turned around, and raised an eyebrow. “Oh so now you’re the one telling me what to do? I thought I was _your_ S.O.”

“Then how come I can punch better than you?” Skye tried, a smile on her face.

Grant bit his lip to try and hid his grin. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Then it’s working. Come on, you’ve probably been waiting to punch me since we talked. I’m giving you the opportunity. But only if you promise to talk.” She slowly walked up to him as he spoke.

“Skye, I’m…” Ward started, then changed his mind. "A spar for a chat, huh? Not fair. For you, I mean."

Skye smiled, and the two walked over to the sparring mat, fists up. She put two fingers up and gestured for him to come at her.

Their spar started with Grant throwing the first punch, and Skye ducked, his fist punching the air over her shoulder instead. He quickly brought his fist back, and as she threw a left punch, he grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms. Grant caught his breath, then knocked them to the floor, so he was on top of Daisy, holding her wrists down and hovering over her stomach. “Ready to tap out yet?”

“But we’re only just starting.” She said playfully, then brought her knee up, kicking him in the back, then when his grip loosened on her wrists, she got one wrist out of his grips, then used her free hand to take off Grant’s other hand on her wrist, then threw him back on his back, flinging her legs forward and throwing herself back up.

They both started backing up, then Grant threw a punch, Skye ducking to avoid it, getting to a roundhouse kick at his side, but her foot was stopped by Grant’s hand. They looked at her foot then back at each other in sync. Grant smirked. Skye jumped up, spinning her body around enough to use her other leg to kick Grant’s hand off her foot, and once she came down to the floor and was close enough to it, she used her hands to push herself back up, throwing herself back into a back handspring, landing on her feet. “Damn.” Grant said, the stupid smirk still on his face, then put his hands up. “I’m done.”

Skye smiled. “Good.” She walked up to him. “But, wait, one last thing…” She kicked the back of his knees and when he fell, she got on top of him, holding his arms down. “There we go.”

He took a breath. “You know I taught you how to do all of this, right?”

"Really. Then how come I’m doing it better?”

Grant smiled, and Daisy felt her elbows unlocking and her body slowly falling closer to his. When their faces were so close they could feel each other's’ heavy breaths, Skye spoke. “Are we okay?”

Ward looked up at her, an expression on his face that Skye wanted nothing more to understand. Suddenly, before Ward could say anything, there was a fairly loud knock on the door that made the both of them jump. They looked to their side to see Mace standing in the doorway. “We got something.” He said, looking at the two of them.

“Be there in a minute,” Ward said, and after they looked at each other one last time, Daisy slid on a t-shirt and the two went to the common room, without saying a word.


	4. Chapter 4

“Zane Beckan. A former high ranking Hydra agent.” Mace briefed the room. Skye and Ward stood up front with Jemma. All the other agents stood behind them, Coulson wandering around. “His file said he was killed in battle, but he’s alive and well in a secure location. When he found out he was Inhuman, we took him in. He made contact two hours ago saying an ally in Hydra had some intel on the Doctor’s new torture machines. We’d go directly to his friend, but he said it was too risky. Skye and Ward, you two will lead a team to scope out the location before you talk to Beckan. Ward, get the intel and get out of there. We can’t risk Beckan getting caught. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir.” Ward said, and everyone parted to get ready for the mission. Skye and Ward took their car, while the other agents took an SUV behind them. After they arrived at the small lake house and cleared it, Skye opened the door and stepped inside. Grant cautiously followed behind her, his handgun in hand. Beckan was pacing around the kitchen, and whipped out his gun when the door opened and pointed it in their direction.

“We’re with Mace,” Skye explained. “We’re okay.”

“Is it secure?”

“Yeah, you’re good,” Ward said. “Mace said you had some intel.”

“Messed up stuff, what they’re doing at Hydra. Especially that Doctor. He makes me sick.”

“How long has Fi…” Skye bit her tongue. “The Doctor been making torture machines?”

“Since he began by Hydra, a few years back. It started with rough interrogation, but once he came in…” Zane sighed, looking at the old and cracking wooden floor. “I’ve lost friends and family to Hydra.”

For every step she took Skye heard cracking in the floor behind her . “So what do you have to tell us?”

They heard gunshots and yelling outside. Zane looked up and pulled his firearm from his side, aiming at Skye. “Hail Hydra.” Skye went for her gun as he pulled the trigger.

"Dammit," Ward said, and as if it was reflexes, Ward covered Skye, the bullet entering his side. Skye finally got her gun out and took out Zane before he could fire another shot.

Ward held his side, and Skye rushed to him. There was still loud shooting outside. “Zane sold us out. We have to get out of here. Can you walk?”

“Yeah,” Ward responded breathily. “There’s still men outside.”

Skye cocked her gun and grabbed Ward’s. “One second.” She kicked the door down and after a few more seconds of shots and cries, Skye walked back in.

Ward sat on the ground, staring at her with a smile. “My good ol’ reliable badass.”

“So now I’m yours again?” She draped one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him to the car.

Jemma took care of him once they got back to the base. It wasn’t bad, Ward was fine, he was just resting in his bedroom. Skye hesitated to go see him. She had no idea what to expect from him, but before she could consider the pros and cons of the conversation they were about to have, Skye was entering his room. “Hey.”

Ward looked up at her. “Hey.”

“How are you?”

“A little sore, but otherwise, I’m okay.” Skye sat down next to him. She was about to say something along the lines of “You don’t have to be all heroic and save me again, I can fend for myself” but instead, one word came out of her mouth.

“Thanks.” She wasn’t looking at him, choosing to stare at her thighs instead, but she knew he was looking at her and smiling.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. And I’m okay too, so that’s good, right?” Skye chuckled and finally looked up at him. God, his eyes were such a fantastic sight. There was so much to see in them. Every time his parents or brother put their fist up to hit him, every person’s final look before he killed them, but the one thing she saw in them in that moment was herself. Her reflection in his dark eyes, looking right back at her.

“Ward…” Skye began, and she took his hand. Their fingers interlocked and Skye inched closer to him. “I know I promised you a talk and I want to give you one but…”

“I don’t need it,” Grant said, before she could continue. “I know this isn’t real, Skye, but I don’t care. I adore you nevertheless. And if you don’t love me back, that’s okay. But I’ll be here for you unconditionally. I love Skye and Daisy and everything in between.”

Skye was speechless. His devotion to her had overwhelmed her. In a good way. She felt like every word he spoke with his voice smoother than honey was making her fall more and more in love with. So she didn’t use words. She instead put her free hand around his neck, pulled him close, and kissed him.

She felt his lips were her gateway to living in the Framework. They gave her a reason to stay. If she did decide to stay, there'd be someone who loved her more than anything here.

She _could_ stay.

She missed how gentle he was, how caring and emotional each kiss was. She pulled away before they fell back onto the bed, knowing he was still too weak to do anything. Their foreheads remained together, never wanting to stop touching. Their fingers stayed woven, and Skye wanted to kiss him again. “I don’t want to leave,” Skye whispered.

“Then what do you want?”

“What I want is to stay here with you, and pretend the world outside doesn’t exist.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Zane Beckan. A former high ranking Hydra agent.” Mace briefed the room. Skye and Ward stood up front with Jemma. All the other agents stood behind them, Coulson wandering around. “His file said he was killed in battle, but he’s alive and well in a secure location. When he found out he was Inhuman, we took him in. He made contact two hours ago saying an ally in Hydra had some intel on the Doctor’s new torture machines. We’d go directly to his friend, but he said it was too risky. Skye and Ward, you two will lead a team to scope out the location before you talk to Beckan. Ward, get the intel and get out of there. We can’t risk Beckan getting caught. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir.” Ward said, and everyone parted to get ready for the mission. Skye and Ward took their car, while the other agents took an SUV behind them. After they arrived at the small lake house and cleared it, Skye opened the door and stepped inside. Grant cautiously followed behind her, his handgun in hand. Beckan was pacing around the kitchen, and whipped out his gun when the door opened and pointed it in their direction.

“We’re with Mace,” Skye explained. “We’re okay.”

“Is it secure?”

“Yeah, you’re good,” Ward said. “Mace said you had some intel.”

“Messed up stuff, what they’re doing at Hydra. Especially that Doctor. He makes me sick.”

“How long has Fi…” Skye bit her tongue. “The Doctor been making torture machines?”

“Since he began by Hydra, a few years back. It started with rough interrogation, but once he came in…” Zane sighed, looking at the old and cracking wooden floor. “I’ve lost friends and family to Hydra.”

For every step she took Skye heard cracking in the floor behind her . “So what do you have to tell us?”

They heard gunshots and yelling outside. Zane looked up and pulled his firearm from his side, aiming at Skye. “Hail Hydra.” Skye went for her gun as he pulled the trigger.

"Dammit," Ward said, and as if it was reflexes, Ward covered Skye, the bullet entering his side. Skye finally got her gun out and took out Zane before he could fire another shot.

Ward held his side, and Skye rushed to him. There was still loud shooting outside. “Zane sold us out. We have to get out of here. Can you walk?”

“Yeah,” Ward responded breathily. “There’s still men outside.”

Skye cocked her gun and grabbed Ward’s. “One second.” She kicked the door down and after a few more seconds of shots and cries, Skye walked back in.

Ward sat on the ground, staring at her with a smile. “My good ol’ reliable badass.”

“So now I’m yours again?” She draped one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him to the car.

Jemma took care of him once they got back to the base. It wasn’t bad, Ward was fine, he was just resting in his bedroom. Skye hesitated to go see him. She had no idea what to expect from him, but before she could consider the pros and cons of the conversation they were about to have, Skye was entering his room. “Hey.”

Ward looked up at her. “Hey.”

“How are you?”

“A little sore, but otherwise, I’m okay.” Skye sat down next to him. She was about to say something along the lines of “You don’t have to be all heroic and save me again, I can fend for myself” but instead, one word came out of her mouth.

“Thanks.” She wasn’t looking at him, choosing to stare at her thighs instead, but she knew he was looking at her and smiling.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. And I’m okay too, so that’s good, right?” Skye chuckled and finally looked up at him. God, his eyes were such a fantastic sight. There was so much to see in them. Every time his parents or brother put their fist up to hit him, every person’s final look before he killed them, but the one thing she saw in them in that moment was herself. Her reflection in his dark eyes, looking right back at her.

“Ward…” Skye began, and she took his hand. Their fingers interlocked and Skye inched closer to him. “I know I promised you a talk and I want to give you one but…”

“I don’t need it,” Grant said, before she could continue. “I know this isn’t real, Skye, but I don’t care. I adore you nevertheless. And if you don’t love me back, that’s okay. But I’ll be here for you unconditionally. I love Skye and Daisy and everything in between.”

Skye was speechless. His devotion to her had overwhelmed her. In a good way. She felt like every word he spoke with his voice smoother than honey was making her fall more and more in love with. So she didn’t use words. She instead put her free hand around his neck, pulled him close, and kissed him.

She felt his lips were her gateway to living in the Framework. If she did decide to stay, there'd be someone who loved her more than anything here.

She _could_ stay.

She missed how gentle he was, how caring and emotional each kiss was. She pulled away before they fell back onto the bed, knowing he was still too weak to do anything. Their foreheads remained together, never wanting to stop touching. Their fingers stayed woven, and Skye wanted to kiss him again. “I don’t want to leave,” Skye whispered.

“Then what do you want?”

“What I want is to stay here with you, and pretend the world outside doesn’t exist.”


	6. Chapter 6

Skye woke up in bed with Grant Ward the next morning. They didn’t sleep together, but his arm around her was so securing to her she just fell asleep there. The only thing she had done was take off her pants for comfort and Grant’s shirt lay somewhere on the floor.

She traced her fingers gently in the small crevices between his abs like it was a maze. His body was so fascinating to her. She knew there was an incredible story behind every knife cut and bullet hole scar.

He woke up after a minute, pulling her closer to him and kissing his forehead. “Aren’t you a sigh for sore eyes?” He mumbled. It was a cliche to find a man’s groggy morning voice sexy, but God did Ward keep that cliche alive.

“I never want to leave.”

“You’re usually a runner.”

She adjusted her position so she could look up at him. “What’s that mean?”

“You feel like when you get comfortable somewhere you need to go.”

Skye sighed, thinking about his claim. “You’re right.”

“But why? Why run?”

Her eyes looked down at Ward’s chest, then back up at his eyes. “I guess I’m just waiting for someone to stop me. To stop me and say _‘Stay. Stay because I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere’_.”

Ward took her hand. She felt like he was looking deeper into her eyes. “Stay,” He declared. “Stay because I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Skye smiled and gave him a kiss. “Quote stealer.” She joked, sitting up.

“You stole my heart first.” Grant said, carefully getting up (he was still fairly sore from the shot yesterday) and gently wrapping his arms around her.

“Was that just some first date flirting, Grant Douglas? You gotta step your game up.”

He kissed her cheek, and Skye turned around on the bed, sat on his lap, and kissed him again, causing them to fall back on the bed.


End file.
